Langer
by Richefic
Summary: Tony is upset. Gibbs doesn't know why. Tag to the S5 Episode "Tribes" Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - If you recognise them I didn't invent them but I can do anything I like with them!

AN. I am still writing "Safe Harbour" but "Tribes" just aired in the UK and Gibbs' reaction to Langer really surprised me. As such this focuses on cannon which might contradict events in other stories I have written (or may write in the future). I'd be really interested what other people thought about that particular dynamic, especially given what is coming up in season six.

* * *

For once, Gibbs didn't have a clue what was going on.

His senior Field Agent had been just fine, even a little smug, when they'd been discussing Ryan Sikes in front of the plasma screen and rightly so, knowing that he already had their man in custody. And that thing was the ankle bracelet had been pure DiNozzo. He grinned a little as he wondered how much Ziva had lost on that bet.

Then something had changed.

Not the banter with McGee, or the way he continued to trade movie references with Ziva. Hell, he'd even summoned up one of his most charming smiles for Marcia from purchasing to get Abby that new gizmo she wanted. Nope, just how he was with Gibbs, respectful, focused and totally professional, not a sarcastic comment or a joke had passed his lips, which could only mean only thing.

Gibbs had lived up to his second B again.

It was hardly the first time. He hadn't worked alongside DiNozzo for more than five years without sometimes letting his emotions get the better of him. Mostly, DiNozzo just let his caustic comments roll off him, often deliberately putting himself in the line of fire to protect his teammates from the Marine's bad temper. When he felt it was merited he gave as good as he got but once in a while Gibbs crossed a line, except, he could usually tell what the hell he was supposed to have done.

He wasn't worried. Not at first. As soon as they were alone, he expected DiNozzo to be in his face, letting him know exactly how he had screwed up this time. The Italian knew how to stand up for himself when he wanted to. Glancing at the clock the ex-marine decided that now was as good a time as any to take his medicine. They could clear the air and he would still be home in time for Langer to bring him the information he was expecting.

"Alright people, let's call it a night," He declared. "Be in at 0800 tomorrow."

He watched without surprise as Ziva and McGee grabbed their gear and moved swiftly towards the elevator before he could change his mind. But he straightened slightly in his chair as DiNozzo moved silently to follow them, making no attempt to linger, or detour across to his desk. Instead, he kept his eyes averted, not even glancing at the ex-marine. Frowning, Gibbs began to realise that this might be worse than he'd thought.

"DiNozzo. Not you."

His senior field Agent paused fractionally, not acknowledging the smug look from Ziva and or the more sympathetic wince from McGee before he dropped his back pack onto the floor and turned back to look at his Boss with a cool expression.

"Something you need?"

The ex-marine braced himself. When DiNozzo wasn't using either Boss or Gibbs as a form of address things were very bad indeed. Still, he knew better than to think anything other than the direct approach would work with the stubborn Italian.

"Well yeah, DiNozzo, I need you to tell me what bug crawled up your ass."

Tony blinked once. Then continued to look at Gibbs with that same blank, detached expression he employed so well to infuriate suspects. No hint of any emotion leaking through into his voice.

"It's been a long day," He gave a meaningless shrug. "So unless you need me to work the case ..."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Gibbs pressed. "I've seen you work forty hour straight on nothing but coffee and cold pizza. You don't get like this unless you're pissed about something. Now it's not Ziva and it sure as hell isn't McGee, so you better start talking, because I have no clue what's going on with you."

He saw at once that it had been the wrong thing to say. Whatever the hell he was supposed to have done DiNozzo expected him to realise it. The younger man shook his head slightly, even as he took a step backwards, increasing the physical distance between them.

"I'm fine."

That had Gibbs up on his feet and around his desk in seconds, as he surged forward into DiNozzo's personal space until they were almost nose to nose. After all this time the Italian should know better than to try and pull that kind of crap with him. Gibbs had leanrt really early on that in DiNozzo's world fine usually meant anything but.

"Try again." He growled.

"Nothing you need to know," Tony paused fractionally and there was a hint of pain in his eyes before he ruthessly blinked it away to be replaced by a spark of insolence. "_Sir_."

That brought Gibbs head up sharply. He remembered how the Italian had used the exact same tactic with the Director. Back then, after everything Tony had been through in the last twenty four hours he had been proud and more than a little relieved, to see his shell shocked Agent show a little spirit. But he'd never figured on the younger man trying to stonewall _him_.

And the deliberate insolence was usally only in evidence after a particularly dark and dirty undercover op, when Tony was struggling with his own feelings of self disgust at what he had seen and done by trying to provoke Gibbs into giving him the dressing down that he felt he deserved for not being able to save the world.

This_ was_ bad.

"You want to try that again?" Gibbs' tone was at its most deadly. Giving no quarter.

"I'm not sick, or injured," Tony clarified. "I'm not fighting with my co-workers. I haven't been drugged, kidnapped or tortured. I'm not dead. My paperwork is up to date I had a steak sandwich for lunch and I haven't been accused of murder for weeks now. So, there's no reason for you to care what's going on with me."

"You think those are the only reasons I'd worry about you?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Basically, yeah, if it's not work related or liable to affect my performance at work, then you pretty much don't want to know," Tony was pointed. "Remember, when my car got stolen?"

"That was a car, DiNozzo, a piece of fibre glass on wheels, and in case you've forgotten, we had a case to solve and a family waiting for answers." Gibbs felt his own emotions rising. Had the younger man forgotton the way he had gone out of his way every day for two weeks to give him a ride, until the insurance came through? Did DiNozzo really think that their relationship was nothing more than a Boss trying to keep his subordinate fit for duty?

"I _loved _that car," Tony protested. "I worked two jobs right through College to save up for that car. I skipped meals and cut back on everything – including dating – until I had enough of a deposit to get a loan for the rest. I've had that car half my life, which is longer than any other of my relationships, have ever lasted, including you!"

"You never think that maybe there's reason for that?" Gibbs snapped.

The words shocked DiNozzo into immobility, he stood frozen, his eyes wide, as all the colour drained from his face, his breath stolen away from him exactly as if the statement had been a physical punch to his gut as he looked at Gibbs with an expression of total hurt and betrayal.

"You know, I always thought I understood you." Tony managed.

Gibbs shook his head. He should have known. If there was a wrong way to take something DiNozzo would find it. It never occured to him to think that there was a reason Gibbs stuck by the younger man. A reason that the harder he tried to push him away the tighter Gibbs hung on. A reason that their relationship had enured, because the ex-marine would be dammed if he would give up on the younger man like his father had.

His reaction was part gut instinct and part expereince. It was hardly the first time DiNozzo had over stepped the mark, pushing the envelope to see what he could get away with and whether he would be worth saving this time. Even as Gibbs lifted his hand he wondered what it said about the Italian that it took a head slap and a thorough dressing down to make him feel loved and wanted.

To his uttter astonishment, DiNozzo's hand flashed out, catching his wrist in a vice like grip and stayed his hand when it was still some inches from his head. Their eyes met. DiNozzo's expression was dark and somehow resigned. But it was the utter defeat in his voice that touched Gibbs' soul.

"You don't get to do that any more."

Truely shocked now, Gibbs telegraphed his intention to withdraw his hand and DiNozzo released him. All the time watching him warily, like fragile, baby bird, being circled by a lethal prey who could crush or kill him on a whim. Knowing from past experience that there was little good in trying to talk to DiNozzo when he got like this, Gibbs reluctanlty stepped back and let the younger man continue towards the elevator. Nothing short of a direct order would get him to stand down and right now, Gibbs wasn't even sure if that would work. When he spoke it came out sounding more like a request that he would have liked.

"Be in by 0800 tomorrow morning. Not a second later."

Tony paused, his back still to the ex-marine. But he didn't answer and after a moment he continued on and into the elevator. When he turned around he looked at Gibbs but his expression was completely unreadable, his eyes dark and distant.

And then the doors closed, leaving Gibbs alone in the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

AN – Regarding Sharai who disliked Tony being called "The Italian" but didn't leave an e-mail for me to reply. I can only say I find saying Tony said .. Gibbs said .. kinda flat and repetitive when there are basically only two characters in the scene. I do use other means of address but 'in character' choices are limited – if anyone has any other suggestions as alternatives I'd be happy to hear 'em!

* * *

The next morning Gibbs arrived at the office even earlier than usual. After Langer had left he had worked on his boat until almost 2am, hoping that DiNozzo might come by so they could thrash this thing out, whatever it was. Three times he had picked up his cell, to order the ex-detective to get his ass over to his place, but twice he had thrown the phone down in frustration, knowing that if they were going to fix this, it would have to be on the Italian's terms. The third time he had thrown it against the wall.

He had a spare in his desk.

Once it had become obvious that DiNozzo wasn't going to show up bearing Pizza and a sheepish expression, Gibbs had seriously considered going over to Tony's apartment with a six-pack of beer and an apology. That approach had worked a couple of times in the past when his short fuse had rained down underserved fury on the younger man. Trouble was, unless he could work out why DiNozzo had been so pissed in the first place, he didn't think that would cut much ice with his senior field Agent.

And he still didn't have a clue what he'd done.

So, he had gradually drunk the rest of his beer and followed that with a couple of shots of Jack, before falling asleep under his boat. This morning he had a crick in his neck and a tension headache behind his eyes that had nothing to do with the alcohol he'd consumed and was still no closer to knowing what had got DiNozzo all bent out of shape the way he was. Fishing out the computer memory thing that Langer had given him, Gibbs dropped it on his desk and pulled his keyboard towards him.

It had been good to see Langer again. The kid had been straight out of training when he had landed up on Gibbs team. Full of fancy terms and textbook procedures and no clue how things worked in the real world. Gibbs had been at pains to knock that out of him. Kid had been kinda resistant though. He bit back a grin as he remembered one week when Langer had handed over almost his entire pay check in fines, because he just couldn't talk straight.

Coming around from the men's room at 07.55 there was still no sign of DiNozzo. Uncharacteristically unsure of what he would do if DiNozzo was a no-show Gibbs leant against the partition and listened with half an ear to McGee and Ziva's conversation. He and Tony hadn't butted heads like this since those first few weeks after he transferred from Baltimore. Back then Gibbs had never doubted he could get through to DiNozzo. Right now, he was wondering if he hadn't squandered the trust and loyalty Tony gifted him.

"… Langer ?"

Gibbs' mind snapped into focus as he heard McGee's voice and his brain belatedly realised that he and the Israeli was discussing her meeting with the FBI Agent the previous day.

"I was not leering," Ziva was defending herself. "I was simply assessing Agent Langer's capabilities. It is always useful to be aware of the relative strengths and weaknesses of a potential ally."

"And that's why you were looking at his ass?" McGee commented dryly.

Gibbs almost snorted. He wondered if McGee even recognised the way DiNozzo's teasing comments and constant razzing had contributed to building the former MIT graduate a backbone. Four years ago the young man would never have dared bait the Israeli like that.

"No, I was looking at his ass, because I hoped it would infuriate, Tony." Ziva's tone was smug.

"And did it work?"

"Doesn't it always? Although, I cannot claim it was my best work," Ziva sounded disappointed. "Tony was already on edge by having Langer looking for Gibbs. You know how territorial he gets."

"Oh yeah," McGee agreed fervently. "Did he do that whole 'I'm in charge here' thing?"

"He did, except Langer already knew that Gibbs was the one in charge, so he had to back down. I almost felt sorry for him."

"I know what you mean," McGee agreed. "Tony doesn't like to think anyone is closer to Gibbs than him. Well, except Abby, I guess. And Ducky, of course, they go back a long way and then there's the history he has with the Director."

"And do not forget Agent Fornell," Ziva added. "Even Tony has to admit that Gibbs has known him longer. The man actually married one of Gibbs' ex-wives. They must be close. Plus, not even Tony could think he meant the same to Gibbs as those men he served with as a Marine. That is simply how it is in combat."

"You know, I never really thought about it before, but Tony really doesn't have anyone more important than Gibbs in his life," McGee frowned, they all knew he had never had a steady girlfriend, apart from that time he was on assignment, he didn't visit with his family and although he talked a lot about his frat buddies and time on the force he almost never saw anyone from those days. "Its got to be hard for him to know Gibbs doesn't feel the same way."

"If you two don't have any work to do, I'm sure I can find you something," Gibbs interrupted harshly as he came around the partition, taking none of his usual satisfaction in the way his two Agents scurried to their respective desks and did their best not to attract his wrath.

He had been on his way to introduce Langer to his team when Ducky had stopped him. He'd hoped that he and DiNozzo would hit it off. He remembered how quickly Tony had bonded with that Metro cop and how cut up he had been when the guy died in that ally. He knew Tony had nothing but respect for the service men and woman who protected their county but he wasn't Navy or a Marine. The Italian needed a cop friend and Sacks hardly fit the bill.

It had never ever occurred to him that the Italian might be jealous of the FBI Agent. Sure, Tony had bristled some when they'd crossed paths with Steve Burghley but that had been years ago. When Gibbs thought of everything he and DiNozzo had been through since then his hand itched to slap some sense into the younger man. Langer was a good kid, but he couldn't hold a candle to DiNozzo. And no-one in his whole career, not even Burghley with all his experience as a senator's aide, had ever been a better second to Gibbs

He'd thought Tony knew that.

He needed answers and since DiNozzo wasn't here to give them to him he would just have to go to the people who could get them for him. He believed Abby when she told him she hadn't spoken to Tony since yesterday. But he didn't press her on whether they had e-mailed, texted or video conferenced in sign language. If she knew something was hinky she would have found a way to let him know without breaking Tony's trust. That she didn't know anything worried him. When DiNozzo felt slighted as an Agent he whined and bitched to Abby. Which meant it was about something else.

"I don't think Anthony's abilities as an Agent has caused this most recent crisis of confidence," Mallard confirmed, even as he continued working on his cadaver. "Granted our dear boy has not yet appreciated the full extent of his talents but the last seven years have to count for something, not even Stanley could equal his record now, I doubt that "Special Agent DiNozzo" would see young Agent Langer as serious competition."

"But 'Tony' does." Gibbs concluded.

"You like to keep your Agent's on their toes, Jethro. You always say it keeps them sharp and that keeps them alive. You'll recall Agent Burghley's laboured breathing I'm sure. And if there was ever a young man sorely in need of firm direction then it is DiNozzo. That boy has flourished under your guidance but I think sometimes we both loose sight of how far he has had to come."

"I do try, Duck," Gibbs scrubbed at his face. "He doesn't make it easy."

"I am well aware of that Jethro, but Anthony has never had my advantages, I don't think he has ever truly come to terms with why you are more openly demonstrative with myself and Abigail and even Ziva and young Timothy to some extent. It is little wonder that he found your reaction to Agent Langer somewhat disconcerting."

"The Director tell him about that?" Gibbs frowned.

"Actually, she was telling me, Tony was quite some distance away. But then his hearing is rather acute," Mallard fixed him with a steady look. "It seems our Director still holds something of a candle for you. She seemed somewhat jealous. I'm afraid she spared none of the details."

"She made her choice," Gibbs was uncompromising. Right now he was far more worried about DiNozzo. He could only imagine how devastated the Italian must have felt when he heard the way his Boss had greeted the FBI Agent with open arms. "How the hell do I fix this, Duck?"

"Well, my dear," Mallard met his gaze. "You could try telling Anthony the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Final part on Sunday, along with the next part of Safe Harbor.

* * *

When Tony finally arrived, wearing an expensive designer grey suit, new crisp blue shirt and dark sober tie Gibbs knew they were in trouble. The younger man only dressed like that when he was feeling especially insecure, needing the comfort of his designer labels to bolster his 'very special Agent' status. His cast iron, work related excuse, only served to highlight how he had gone out of his way to avoid obeying Gibbs order to be at his desk by 0800. The ex-marine had always preferred straight talking, it was probably one of the reasons he had never risen past Gunnery Sergeant. Tony made insubordination look like an art form.

Still he knew that the worse punishment he could hand out was to pretend he didn't notice DiNozzo was late. And he was just enough of a bastard not to react when his senior field Agent rattled off his excuse. If seven years of watching each other's six hadn't taught DiNozzo where he stood, then Gibbs wasn't sure how he was going to fix this in a way that his second would understand. Ducky might think the truth was the answer, but Gibbs could show him three ex-wives who would say otherwise.

Things had been different with Shannon.

As he worked with Ziva and McGee to analysis the MP3 files Langer had given him Gibbs covertly observed his senior field agent. Tony looked on silently, his face impassive as the others dealt with the audio files. Gibbs could only guess at the thoughts and emotions churning behind that mask. When he didn't contribute so much as a single word, not even a stray movie reference, or risqué aside to the discussion, Gibbs knew he couldn't put this off a moment longer.

"DiNozzo. With me."

For once, he bypassed the elevator and led the younger man to the conference room. He had already had three memos this week about tying up NCIS resources and judging from the stubborn expression on DiNozzo's face this might take a while. Closing the door behind them he turned around. Tony had moved across to the window, pointedly turning his back on any attempt to break through his defences. Looking at his stiff and defensive body language Gibbs could only sigh. It was his job to watch Tony's six and he had screwed that up one too many times recently. It was as good a place to start as any.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly. "You've had a hard enough time of things lately."

Gibbs blamed himself. He had been too busy trying to respect the younger man's status as a fully-fledged Field Agent, able to run his own operation, to watch that his partner wasn't being screwed over. It had been a damned rookie mistake on his part and one that he wouldn't easily forgive himself for. He knew just how easily DiNozzo's loyalty and need to be needed could be used against him.

"What exactly are you sorry for Gibbs?" Tony wasn't giving any ground.

"I'm still you're partner," Gibbs reminded him. "You know how that's supposed to work."

That got him a sideways look, DiNozzo's eye narrowing to calculating slips as he surveyed the senior agent. They both knew that in the world according to Gibbs if anything went wrong with your partner you shared the blame. Still, it hadn't occurred to Tony that his Boss might feel responsible for the way everything had gone to hell in a hand basket or for the professional and emotional fallout suffered by his senior field agent.

"Didn't realise you still felt that way," Tony was direct. "These days I seem to spend most of my time with Ziva or McGee. I figured it was your way of telling me it was time to stand on my own two feet."

"So, now you're all grown up, I just wash my hands of you?" Gibbs demanded.

Even as he said the words, the realisation hit him like a shower of ice water. What kind of an investigator was he not to have seen this coming? Ever since he had returned from Mexico his relationship with DiNozzo had been off kilter, only coming together under the duress of a case or when one of them had a need great enough to force them back into old familiar patterns. He had thought that the younger man was trying to asset his independence. Show that he was his own man. He should have known better. He _did_ know better.

"That's the way it usually works." Tony's tone was hollow.

The soft declaration only served to fuel Gibbs' anger and frustration. He didn't need to wonder what kind of childhood DiNozzo had had that would lead him to believe that. He knew. David DiNozzo had effectively washed his hands of his son when he was twelve years old, turning his back on him entirely when he chose Phys Ed at Ohio Sate over Harvard Business School. The painful details behind those bald facts teased out of the younger man over weeks and years and months. How could Gibbs have been so short-sighted? Nothing in his life had prepared Tony for the fact that Gibbs was in this for the long haul.

"The hell it is."

Tony blinked once at his words, before he tipped his head on one side, his forehead crinkling as he considered his lead, blue eyes meeting green in silence conversation. Gibbs held his breath as he waited for his gamble to pay off. He knew it had worked when Tony pointed his finger at him, his expression becoming quizzical and a small smile hovering on his lips as he recognised Gibbs' version of an olive branch.

"John Wayne. You know, I've been waiting seven years for you to actually say that."

"I know." Gibbs conceded, with a small smile of his own.

Tony shook his head slightly, his attitude somewhat softened by the ex-marine's conciliatory approach. It made him start to wonder if he had over reacted. Gibbs had always been a pretty straight talking kind of guy. If he had meant to rub DiNozzo's face in something he wouldn't have left him in any doubt. But that didn't alter the fact that Gibbs had done what he had done and Tony wasn't sure he could get past that.

"Anything you don't know, Boss?" He raised the stakes a little.

"Don't have the first clue why you would be so interested in Brent Langer." Gibbs admitted blandly.

"Langer?" Tony cocked his head. He hadn't expected Gibbs to go straight for the jugular. He wasn't at all sure he was willing to raise the stakes this high. Nervousness made him babble. "Why would I be interested in Langer? He was nothing more than a probie when he worked with you. He only graduated tenth in his class. His fit reps said he was inexperienced in interrogation. And he didn't even last that long on your team before he scuttled off to the FBI with his tail between his legs. Why would I even care about him?"

"You tell me. You're the one who went to the trouble of checking out his jacket." Gibbs observed without heat.

Tony sucked in a deep breath. He knew he had walked straight into that one and part of him was even willing to accept that he had wanted to sabotage himself so that Gibbs would understand where he was coming from. Still, that didn't mean he was ready to have this conversation. He almost smiled as Gibbs simply waited him out, a calm, expectant, look, on his face. If the ex-gunny had started shouting, it would have given him something to push back, something to hide behind, it would probably have ended in a reprimand or even his suspension and neither of them would have got the answers they wanted.

Damn Gibbs for knowing him that well.

"You gave him a nick name," Tony burst out, when he could bear it no longer. "You never gave me a nickname."


	4. Chapter 4

AN – OK, so I'll admit it wasn't orginally going to end exactly like this but do you think what Tony said in "Last Man Standing" came out of no-where? Grins.

* * *

Gibbs pressed his lips together as the words hung in the silence between them. He'd pretty much figured it would kick off with something like this. He knew how important this kinda stuff was to DiNozzo. He would bet his boat that his senior field Agent kept a mental tally of the number of times he told Ziva 'good job' or tousled McGee's hair. He'd also bet the younger knew exactly how many times Gibbs had reamed him out for something. But, despite his lightening joy at the least word of praise, Gibbs knew damned well that DiNozzo somehow never managed to take those words so much to heart.

"Yeah, because Tony is so formal." He scoffed fondly.

"You hugged him," Tony accused, even as he hated how childish it sounded. "You just strode into the Director's office and hugged him, right in front of her, grinning from ear to ear like he was some kind of favourite nephew. You've _never_ hugged me like that."

It wasn't as if Gibbs had _never_ hugged him. In the past seven years there had been times when he was sick, or injured, in serious trouble, or emotionally adrift, when the feel of warm, calloused hands on his neck and back as he was pulled into a quick, hard, hug, had been the only thing keeping him grounded. As time passed he'd even become daring enough to return the favour. But it had always been a 'life or death' kind of thing. Hell, he'd taken it hard enough when Gibbs had shaken Stan's hand. This thing with Langer was in a whole different league.

"Yeah well, better get used to it." Gibbs' offhand comment surprised him. "'Cause I'm not planning to, either."

Tony paused, looking closely at Gibbs expression as the man simply brushed aside the possibility that he would have occaision to hug him like that. The ex-marine might be a demanding bastard but he wasn't a deliberately cruel man. There was something going on here that he was missing. In general, Gibbs was pretty good at showing him affection, but it was more in the day-to-day things, a look here, or a smile there, knowing his favourite pizza or how he liked his steak, giving him a ride to work, or a roof over his head, always being there when he needed him. In the last seven years Gibbs had become the one constant in his life and he couldn't imagine not having him around.

"Ah," He realised softly. "You haven't seen Langer in a while, huh?"

"Nope." Gibbs agreed easily. Until Langer had rung him out of the blue, he hadn't seen or spoken to his former Agent since he made the move to the FBI. It wasn't that he hadn't liked him well enough he just hadn't felt the need to keep in touch. He couldn't imagine just cutting Tony loose like that.

"And that's never going to be us?" Tony knew he sounded a little desperate but he felt the need to spell it out.

In answer, Gibbs simply looked at him. Tony managed a sheepish look as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the other man's wrist, lifting it up and guiding it to the back of his head so that Gibbs could cuff him lightly like an errant pup. Tony forced a smile, even as he absorbed the impact. What did it say about him that he could only understand love when it came with a firm hand and a hard ass attitude? The ex-marine was a man of his word, why did Tony feel the constant need to test him? What if one of these days he actually managed to drive him away? Maybe, Gibbs had been right yesterday when he'd said there was a reason none of his relationships had lasted.

"I don't know, Boss," He made a face. "Maybe, you'd be better off with a guy like Langer. He doesn't have half the .."

"Hey!" Gibbs' tone was sharp, but his hands were gentle as they cupped either side of his face, one thumb caressing a vulnerable cheek bone. "You see Langer here anywhere? I haven't been watching his six for the past seven years. I chose to keep you in my life. And even if I retire again, or one of us gets re-assigned, or the whole world goes to hell in a hand basket and I get called up as a reservist, you will _always_ be part of my life. Are we clear?"

Tony had to swallow hard at the depth of devotion in that blue eyed gaze. His own father had _never_ looked at him like he was that important. That someone he respected and admired as much as he did Gibbs could feel that way about him was truly humbling. God, how he loved that man, and, for once, it seemed like his loyalty and devotion was actually reciprocated.

"Crystal, Boss." He vowed with all his heart.

Gibbs nodded sharply satisfied that part of his message, at least, had got through. As for the rest, well they had the rest of their lives to work on that. Part of Gibbs figured it might take almost that long, but he didn't mind, he liked a challenge and DiNozzo, sure as hell, was worth the effort. Moving over to the door, he had put his hand on the handle when he realised Tony wasn't quite done yet.

"I do love you, Boss."

The quiet sincerity in those words almost undid Gibbs. This wasn't the Tony that covered his emotions with a joke, or a self-depreciating comment, always wary that anything he said might be used against him. This was the rarely glimpsed, vulnerable young man, who ached to love and be loved. Who craved far more than beer and sex, a sense of belonging, of family.

"Hell, I knew that, DiNozzo," Gibbs' own voice was a little tight. He swallowed hard. "I was just waiting for you to realise it."

"I'm a slow learner." Tony managed. "Still, don't know why you didn't kick my ass to the curve those first few months at NCIS."

Gibbs considered that. There were a number of ways he could answer that question, because he had seen a bright and intuitive detective with a great deal of potential, or that he had recognised in the talented young man a kindred spirit who was in danger of loosing himself to a mixture of burn out and depression, if someone didn't take him firmly in hand, or admit the simple truth that he had enjoyed his sense of humour and admired his guts in standing up to him. But he realised there was actually only one thing Tony needed to know. Turning around, he crossed the room, and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly to re-enforce his words as he looked into his eyes.

"You sure you don't know?" He raised a brow.

He had said it before, in a thousand different ways, every time he had bought him lunch when he was hungry or sent him home when he was exhausted. He had said it with his eyes when he had acknowledged a job well done, or in a moment of shared amusement. He had said it with his hands, every time he had cared enough to head slap him back on course, or tended his wounds with a gentle touch. But he knew better than just to come right out and say it. This was something Tony needed to realise for himself.

"Because you love me too." Tony acknowledged.

"Knew there was a reason I hired you." Gibbs grinned. "Always, have. Always will. _That's_ how it usually works."

"You really mean that?" Tony grinned brightly, joy shining in his eyes at the unequivocal endorsement, his attempt to school his expression at his Boss' sardonic look not fooling either of them. "Of course, you do. I knew that."

Gibbs shook his head fondly. He didn't doubt that at some level Tony_ had_ always known. But his own insecurities had never let him quite believe it. And Gibbs own fears that if he pushed too hard, or asked too much of his senior field agent, that DiNozzo's commitment issues would come to the fore and he would take off, had only added to the confusion.

"We need to have this conversation again?" Gibbs kept his tone light, but his expression was deadly serious.

Tony didn't pretend to misunderstand him. They both knew that they had danced around this issue for far too long. Tony couldn't imagine having a better father than Gibbs and he knew the older man saw in DiNozzo the son he had never had. In the last few months alone, Tony had been on the point of resigning when he believed Gibbs had been killed in that house explosion and Gibbs knew he would have retired for good if those charred remains had been confirmed as Tony's corpse. Enough was enough.

"No, we're good," Tony smiled fondly. "Dad."

Gibbs nodded sharply, feeling a sense of completion as he looked into DiNozzo's eyes. He didn't imagine that everything would be plain sailing from now on. In their line of work you never knew what was around the corner and niether of them were the type to back away from trouble. But whatever came they would face it together.

Even if they were thousands of miles apart.

"Wait, till I tell Abby that you actually apologised to me." Tony said gleefully.

Yup. Gibbs grinned. Everything was going to be alright.

AN - Having written this I now feel the need to re-visit this conversation by writing Tony's departure for the Sea Hawk post Judgement day. I haven't seen "Last Man Standing" yet - but to the best of my knowledge there is no reference to Tony's departure as it picks up 126 days later. I'm also thinking of writing something where Gibbs gets called out to help Tony during those 126 days - if there is anything in canon that I need to include to faciliate those please let me know!


End file.
